


Like Rabbits

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr DMMd Fic Requests [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Costume, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a surprise in store for Noiz the day he comes back from his week-long business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> [Aoba in a bunny suit](http://eternityswritingstuff.tumblr.com/post/71934900226/hello-i-hope-im-not-too-late-may-i-request-fic-of%20) for anon. It's basically [this](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/eternitymemory/media/bunnycostumeref_zps5b400d05.jpg.html) but in different colors. Also, I feel like the tail is sewn on way too low on that costume, but w/e. It works well enough as a visual aid for those curious.
> 
> This is actually the third request I got on Tumblr, the second one will be posted in a day or two (and then I can stop flooding the DMMd archive with my backlog of crap).

Apparently, all of Aoba’s rehearsals had been for nothing.

He gnashed his teeth together and attempted to untangle his hair from the zipper of his jacket without making a sound, eyes flickering constantly to the door.

“Aoba, please lean your head over the counter.”

Aoba turned around with a finger held to his lips at Ren, but tilted his head toward his partner gratefully. With a surprising amount of skill, Ren used a combination of fang and claw to undo the hair knot while Aoba worked on divesting himself of his jeans.

“Aoba?”

Both he and Ren froze at the sound of Noiz’s voice floating in from just outside the bathroom. The timing was ridiculously poor. With his pants down, Aoba was stuck staring at the garter belt he had worn underneath them. It was lacy and white, adorned with tiny dark blue bows at the end of the straps and at the center of the belt. Heat shot into his face.

He honestly could not believe he was doing this.

“What’s up?” asked Noiz when Aoba failed to respond. He sounded more curious than concerned.

“Got my hair caught in my jacket,” he replied as casually as he could. “I’ll be out in a bit!”

“But why do I have to wait?” Noiz’s tone was nothing short of a whine. “I’ve gone without you for so — ”

To Aoba’s horror, the doorknob jiggled, cutting Noiz short when it wouldn’t let him in. Locking doors was generally not a thing they did in the apartment.

“What’s going on?” he asked, sounding more serious this time

In a panic, Aoba gestured for Ren to continue untangling his hair.

“Patience goes a long way,” he said sternly. “I’m almost done.”

“Patience for what, exactly?”

Aoba’s jacket finally fell from his head, taking several blue strands with it. He left it on the counter and silently petted Ren in thanks before yanking off his t-shirt.

“You’re not being patient if you have to ask something like that,” said Aoba. “Just give me a second.”

Thoughtlessly, he kicked his jeans off his foot and sent them flying into the shower stall door across from him. The belt in the loops smacked into the glass buckle-first with such a loud bang that Aoba jumped.

 _“Shit!”_ His curse came out in a frustrated hiss. Why wasn’t anything going right for him?

Ren sighed.

“What was that?”

“It was nothing!” Aoba tossed his shirt to the floor and reached for the pieces of the costume he had hung on the towel rack right before leaving to meet Noiz at the airport earlier that day.

“Didn’t seem like nothing to me.” Noiz sounded even closer. He was probably leaning against the door, refusing to move until Aoba came back out. Dammit all.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Aoba quickly amended.

First: the panties. Aoba shimmied out of his usual underwear and hurriedly stepped into them. He had managed to find the lingerie online in a set, so everything matched without him having to worry about it. Still, there was a furious blush on his face while he readjusted his garter belt, a reaction he found ridiculous because he hadn’t felt nearly so embarrassed while trying his costume on over the past few days Noiz had been away on a business trip. But now that he was back the stakes felt far higher, as though Aoba was one wrong move from spending the rest of the day hiding from Noiz in complete mortification.

“Aoba,” said Ren, who kept his voice as quiet as possible. “The time it’s taking for you to dress has exceeded the time that had elapsed during your practice sessions.”

“I know, I know,” he muttered, distracted. The whole plan felt like it was unraveling at the seams. How was he supposed to floor Noiz with his surprise if he couldn’t even pull himself together?

“Did you say something?” came Noiz’s voice, making Aoba flinch.

“I was talking to Ren, not you,” said Aoba, grabbing the next article of clothing. It wasn’t a bodice but a very tight, very short silky spaghetti-strap dress the same blue color as the bows on the garter belt, with a fuzzy white bunny tail sewn on the back of it and a slightly ruffled hemline. He pulled it on with great care, not putting it past his terrible luck for the thing to tear when he needed it most.

“I wish you’d hurry it up,” Noiz continued. “You kind of interrupted a good thing we had going on in the hallway.”

“If you can go a week without getting any from me you can go another five damn minutes,” Aoba snapped as he grabbed his sheer, white thigh-highs and sat on the counter top, lifting a leg and gingerly stretching the material over it.

“Longest five minutes of my life, that’s for sure.” Noiz wasn’t bothering to hide the sullen note in his tone. “I barely remember where we left off.”

“Doesn’t matter. We can start from the beginning when I get out.” Aoba connected the front straps of the garter to the stockings and hopped off the counter to clasp the back ones in, but then he caught his reflection in the corner of his eye. The dress and the panties did excruciatingly little to cover his ass. It would have been less raunchy to burst out of the bathroom stark naked. He pointedly looked away from the mirror while he twisted around and fixed up his lingerie.

“Oh, wait. It’s coming back to me.” Noiz’s voice dropped low. Never a good sign. “You were telling me how much you missed me.”

“Noiz.” Aoba’s slightly sweaty fingers fumbled on a strap.

“While I was kissing and licking up your neck.”

“I swear I’m almost done.”

“And your hands were pulling at my hair.”

“Would you knock it off?!”

“I’ve missed you, too. You were so warm, Aoba. I want to touch — ”

At the end of his rope and utterly unable to concentrate, Aoba snatched one of the boots he had discarded on the floor and chucked it at the door, hitting it with an echoing thud.

“That sounded deliberate,” said Noiz after a brief silence.

“Because it was. Now wait for me on the bed or I’m staying in here for the rest of the night!”

Aoba waited until he heard Noiz’s footsteps retreat from the bathroom. He was probably sulking, judging by his lack of a comeback, and Aoba felt only a small twinge of guilt. It increased his chance of truly surprising Noiz when he revealed himself to him.

“I should have left you out there to distract him,” Aoba mumbled to Ren, picking up the dark blue t-strap heels he had placed near the shower and sitting on the lid of the toilet.

“I would have tried my best, Aoba.”

A little calmer, he slid his feet into the heels and bent over to buckle them up. They fit perfectly (Noiz had been correct when he had said the internet had everything one needed if one looked hard enough) and weren’t even that tall, but Aoba still felt a little wobbly in them. However, there was no way he was going to forgo them after Noiz had gone so far for his own getup.

“Please take care when walking,” said Ren when Aoba got up and made his way back to the mirror.

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” he sighed, tying his hair up into a messy bun and clipping some of his bangs back with bobby pins. “And now for the finishing touches…”

A pair of white, elbow-length gloves hung on the towel rack. He stuck his arms into them without much hesitation, but then he glanced back at the rack with a bit of a frown, eyeing the white bunny-ears headband that waited for him.

“I’ve gone this far, haven’t I?” he said, shoring up his courage. He put the headband on and examined his reflection in the mirror. Yesterday, he had thought that he actually didn’t look half-bad. But now?

“I look like a complete dumbass trying to be sexy. And failing.”

“I cannot judge your appearance one way or the other,” said Ren, walking up to Aoba and placing his front paws on his chest. “But I do believe that Noiz will enjoy your gift.”

Aoba smiled despite his misgivings, picking Ren up and knocking their heads together. “Thanks, Ren. Alright. Time to go maybe make a fool out of myself in front of my boyfriend. I’ll wake you up in bit.”

“Understood. Enjoy your time with Noiz, Aoba.”

Aoba’s cheeks went red, but before he could think of a reply Ren closed his eyes and entered sleep mode. Aoba placed him on top of his jacket.

“Here goes nothing,” he said to himself, and made his way to the door. He tried both to get used to his heels and not to make too much noise while walking, resulting in a goofy, unsteady gait. So far, so bad.

He toed the boot he had thrown out of his way and clutched the doorknob, but before he opened the door — and perhaps to stall for a little more time — he decided to see if he could mess with Noiz for a moment.

“I’m ready to come out, now,” he called. “Have you learned your lesson, Noiz?”

“Whatever.”

The word was said with all the venom of a disgruntled toddler made to sit in the corner for bad behavior. Aoba snickered into his hand and cracked the door open just wide enough to see out of it. Noiz was sitting at the edge of the bed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed directly at him.

“You sound like you’ve kind of lost the mood,” he observed.

“A little,” said Noiz indifferently. “I _am_ tired, Aoba. I could just go to sleep.”

“But do you want to go to sleep? That’s the real question.” It was easy to play it coy with most of his body out of Noiz’s line of vision.

“Not in the slightest.” His answer was immediate. “Would you get out of there, already? Or do you need some help?”

No, no. I think I can manage on my own.” Aoba took a deep breath, trying to soothe his jitters.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

It was now or never. Aoba pulled the door open and walked out of the bathroom in slow, practiced movements.

Equally slow was Noiz. It seemed to take forever for him to uncross his arms and stand from the bed, his eyes flicking up and down Aoba’s figure all the while.

“Really?” Noiz’s expression was completely flat, as though his brain wasn’t even registering what he saw despite the noticeable color rising to his face. “Really?”

“Yep.” Aoba didn’t know what to do with himself. He had thought up an alluring pose or two to strike the day before, but under the intensity of Noiz’s scrutiny he couldn’t even begin to remember what they were. So he defaulted to his most comfortable stance — hand on hip — just to keep himself from appearing too awkward. “Do…you like it?”

“Do I — do I like it? You actually have to ask me that?” A smile finally spread across his face. He came up to him, hands busy unbuttoning his shirtfront. “Aoba, you’re — you look…good. Really good. I like it a lot.”

It filled Aoba with as much surprise as it did triumph to hear Noiz stumble over his words. He was well and truly floored, just the way Aoba wanted him. Such a reaction almost seemed too good to be true after all of the little disasters that had piled upon him while he changed. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders, carrying his nervousness away with it.

“That’s it?” Aoba raised his eyebrows. “After making so much fuss about wanting to see me in something like this all you have to say to me is ‘you look good’? Kind of a let down.”

Instead of teasing him back, Noiz bent down and wrapped his arms under Aoba’s backside, hauling him up. Aoba flung his legs around Noiz’s waist and his arms around his shoulders on instinct, laughing breathlessly as Noiz kissed all over his face and neck while he carried him to bed.

“Someone’s a little excited,” said Aoba as Noiz set him down at the end of the mattress and began to undress himself. “I didn’t think fuzzy bunny ears would actually have this much of an effect on you.”

“Excited doesn’t quite cut it.” Noiz shrugged out of his shirt, his eyes never leaving Aoba. They kept roving over him, unable to settle on one place. “I’m stunned, for one. I mean, here I am at the peak of sexual frustration and almost delirious with exhaustion.”

Aoba frowned at that. He hadn’t realized that Noiz’s admission of tiredness was so serious. “Wait, if you’re that tired then maybe — ”

“I’m not done. All I was expecting was a nice, long shower with you. Maybe a back rub, too. And after you threw your shoe at the door like a child — ”

“Hey!”

“ — I thought it’d be fun to try and convince you to do the work and bounce on my dick for the rest of the night,” he continued, ignoring Aoba’s indignation. “That was the extent of my imagination.”

“Hmph, how romantic of you,” said Aoba with a roll of his eyes. He wasn’t about to admit that Noiz’s plans didn’t sound all that terrible.

Noiz unzipped his pants, exposing his already hardened length. Aoba could only glance at it before looking away, his body tensing in anticipation.

“You really caught me off guard,” he said, giving himself a few strokes. “I never thought you’d be so quick to be a rabbit for me.”

“But here I am, doing just that.” Aoba leaned back on the bed, pulling one knee up while letting his other leg dangle casually off the edge. “How does it compare to your imagination?”

“Way above what I can come up with.” His gaze settled hungrily on Aoba’s spread thighs. “Hey, Aoba, does it have a tail?”

Figuring that he might as well go all-out at this point, Aoba rolled over onto his hands and knees and shook his ass at him.

“What does it look like?”

Noiz’s response was immediate and curt, cutting off whatever embarrassment that would have attacked Aoba over such a daring move. He grabbed him by the hips and ground his pelvis into his ass, a growl rumbling past his lips.

“You could — you could have at least taken your pants all the way off,” Aoba muttered, trembling at each prod of Noiz’s hard shaft against the smooth, thin panties he wore.

“So eager for me?” Noiz laughed, dragging his cock over Aoba’s flesh in long, deliberate strokes. Aoba felt each and every one of his piercings pressing into him. “Scoot up, Aoba.”

“Who’s the eager one?!” But Aoba did as he was asked. Noiz knelt on the mattress between his legs, guiding Aoba down so that his chest rested on the bed, his hips rocking into Aoba’s rear. Aoba gasped, his fingers curling into the covers. Noiz leaned over him, lips hot against the skin behind Aoba’s ear.

“I like what you did with your hair, too,” he murmured, punctuating his words with kisses that trailed down the curve of Aoba’s neck. “Everything about this is so awesome. What did I do to deserve such a nice present? Or is this all about you wanting to one-up my maid performance?”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do,” Aoba protested, though without much force. He was too preoccupied with meeting Noiz thrust for thrust, the friction of his crotch sliding against Noiz’s thighs making him achingly hard. “I just thought you deserved a show as good as the one you put on for me.”

“And you certainly went above and beyond for it,” he said, giving Aoba’s earlobe an appreciative nibble. “Do you remember what I said I’d do if I saw you dressed like a rabbit?”

“How could I forget?” Aoba’s heart fluttered, as it always did when he remembered that night between them. “But if you’re trying to tell me you want to stick carrots in my mouth I’m gonna have change back into my regular clothes.”

“That’s a shame. Guess we’ll have to improvise.” Noiz settled even heavier on top of him, his leisurely thrusts sending small sparks through Aoba’s system. “There’s a couple of other things I can stick in your mouth if you’re not into carrots.”

Aoba sort of felt he had walked straight into that one-liner. “You are such a vulgar little bra — ack!”

“Oops. Hand slipped.” He laughed again, releasing the suddenly tight hold he had on Aoba’s ass cheek and kissing his shoulder in apology. One that Aoba didn’t buy in the slightest.

“Idiot.” Aoba let go of his grip on the covers and flicked Noiz’s forehead with thumb and forefinger. “Because that’s a thing you _totally_ do on accident.”

“Ouch. How mean.” In retaliation, Noiz straightened up and lifted Aoba’s hips until he could slip his cock underneath Aoba’s. His thrusts became quick and erratic, and the heat that had been simmering low at Aoba’s core erupted into life. Aoba clutched the sheets again, trying to muffle the sounds threating to spill from his mouth.

“You’re a little too quiet, Aoba,” said Noiz softly. “Maybe I should make you beg for me.”

His pride flared up, briefly overtaking the need pounding through him. He glared up at Noiz, which seemed to spur him to an even faster pace.

“It’s — it’s supposed to be whatever you want, tonight,” he told him through gritted teeth. “But for me to start begging, you’re going to have to do better than this!”

“A challenge?” Noiz flipped Aoba onto his back so fast it knocked his headband askew.

“Be careful! Are you trying to gouge yourself on one of my heels?...Noiz?”

Preoccupied with fixing his bunny ears, he didn’t notice Noiz’s change in demeanor until he looked back up at him. A sort of blankness slid across his face as he stared down at Aoba’s hips, which still rested on the slope of his thighs. With his dress bunched up to his stomach all of his lingerie was now on full display. His cock, hard and beading with precum, pushed at the fabric of his panties.

“Oh.” Aoba had half a mind to cover up such lewdness, but the strength of Noiz’s focus on him sent a tremor of exhilaration up his spine. That, and he was just clear-headed enough to get a last bit of teasing in.

He grinned and shifted his hips, rubbing against the dick Noiz had pressed against him. “What’s the matter?” he asked, feigning innocence. “Got nothing else to say?”

Silently, Noiz picked him up and laid him carefully in the center of the bed. Then he grabbed the tube of lubrication on the nightstand and placed it near his legs before leaning over Aoba, his hands on each side of his head.

“It’s funny,” he began. His tone was nonchalant but his eyes burned bright, pinning Aoba to the spot. “I love that you dressed up for me tonight and I was hoping you’d keep the costume on, but at the same time…” He ran his hands over Aoba’s body and scooted back until he knelt between Aoba’s legs, his mouth hovering over his erection. “I want to rip everything you’re wearing to shreds while I fuck you.”

“No way, kiddo.” Blood rushing to his face at his fierce words, Aoba gave a dizzy laugh and reached down to run his fingers through Noiz’s hair. “What did I say about patience? If you want me naked, you’re gonna have to undress me the normal way.”

Noiz wrapped an arm around one of Aoba’s legs and dropped soft kisses over the inside of his thigh. “You’ll just have to stay clothed, then.”

He brought his head back over Aoba’s cock and began to lick and suck at it through his panties. There was no skill involved. Noiz seemed to run entirely on desperation, his tongue and lips everywhere he could put them. The insistent pulling of his hot mouth; drenched, silky fabric rubbing against sensitive flesh; and the wet, ceaseless movements of his tongue sent Aoba into whirling heat that clouded every thought in bliss and drew uncontrollable moans from his throat.

The head of Aoba’s cock pushed past the waistband of his underwear, dripping precum onto his stomach. Noiz latched on it with a groan, kissing it hard, lapping up the leaking fluid with the pad of his tongue. Aoba’s hips bucked into Noiz’s face.

“Ah! Mm, Noiz…” Aoba tugged Noiz’s hair. “Noiz, you need to slow — ”

Noiz broke contact with a deep breath, eyes glazed over and lips swollen. Aoba had to bite his own lip when he realized that one of Noiz’s hands had been busy stroking his own cock. Noiz grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers.

“Lift your hips up,” he told Aoba.

Aoba complied quickly and allowed Noiz to wrench his panties aside with his clean hand. He heard something tear, but one of Noiz’s gelled fingers slipping into his exposed entrance wiped his mind of any concern.

He gasped and shuddered at being filled, as familiar as the sensation had become to him. A week without Noiz’s touch made him sensitive and eager. Soon he was moving into his gentle strokes, wishing for something larger inside him - for more of Noiz inside him - but too hesitant to ask.

“So beautiful, Aoba,” said Noiz quietly, sliding in his second finger. “Even without the bunny costume.”

Aoba turned his face aside and squeezed his eyes shut, his skin flushing hot to the point of discomfort. Noiz had been saying embarrassing things like that with increasing regularity and without a drop of snark to it. He never knew how to react to such unguarded sincerity, especially now. Instead, he chose to let feeling of Noiz’s deft fingers sliding and curling inside his body to wash him away.

“Are you ready for me?” asked Noiz after some minutes of careful preparation. He was panting, but his franticness had been largely replaced with something more tranquil as he loosened Aoba up.

“Yeah.” Aoba nodded, and while Noiz coated himself in lube he sat up, earning a questioning glance from him.  
  
“I want you…like this.” He went over to Noiz, grabbing his straining cock and lowering himself onto it, wrapping his legs around his waist again once he became fully seated on Noiz’s lap.

“How can I say no?” Noiz was smiling. He took Aoba’s face in his hands and kissed him as he shoved his hips up into Aoba, hitting that spot inside him almost at once. Aoba moaned happily into his mouth as he began moving in time with Noiz, not caring about the constant scrape of Noiz’s pants’ zipper against his skin, loving how every bit of him was so deep inside he could feel him through his entire body.

“I thought we were going to play rough, but this is so good, too.” Noiz embraced him so that they were as close as possible and let his forehead rest on Aoba’s shoulder.

“We can play rough later tonight,” Aoba whispered, kissing whatever part of his neck he could reach.

Noiz’s chest shook with laughter. “You’re as insatiable as I am and you can’t — ” He paused, digging his fingers into Aoba’s hips and slamming into him with sudden force. Aoba didn’t bother to stifle his cry, momentarily blind with the pleasure that blasted through him. “You can’t deny it. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Don’t be so smug.” He squeezed his legs more securely around Noiz. “It’s only because you just — oh, yes!” He clawed his nails into Noiz’s shoulder blades as Noiz began to bounce him up and down his lap in a frenzy, hurtling him toward his limit. “Don’t stop, Noiz!”

“Sorry, didn’t catch the first part. What were you about to say?”

To Aoba’s great consternation, Noiz’s voice hardly even wobbled despite the ragged breaths he pulled in. He thumped Noiz’s sweaty shoulder with a fist. “You brat! It’s only because…” He stopped and pressed himself down as hard as he could to keep Noiz from interrupting him again. Noiz’s next exhale was a harsh groan that resounded sweetly in Aoba’s ears. “Because I’m so happy you’re back. That’s why.”

“So am I, Aoba. I’m happy, too.” Noiz kissed him with all the passion he seemed to possess. Aoba opened his mouth obligingly and let Noiz’s tongue rub against his own, sucking on it when he could, letting his body relax and plunge down on Noiz faster and faster.

Aoba broke the kiss and leaned his head against Noiz’s. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah. It does. Of course it does.” Noiz shifted him back slightly, reaching underneath his dress and pumping his cock firmly. “I’m still tired as hell, but that’s fine. It makes this almost like a dream to me.”  
  
“A great dream.” Aoba tried to laugh, but it came out as a whimper. Noiz drove into the place inside him that sent shockwaves of ecstasy through him with singular purpose. Aoba couldn’t form words anymore. All he could do was cling to Noiz, spiraling to the very edge of what he could endure, balancing there until Noiz pressed his thumb into the throbbing head of his cock. Aoba came with a shout, tightening down around Noiz, who lunged into him one last time before he stilled with a sharp gasp, his cock spasming inside Aoba and coating him with sticky warmth.

Muscles limp and heavy, Aoba let Noiz lower him back to bed. For a guy who had said he was tired more than once, Aoba thought that he certainly moved energetically enough. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the cum on Aoba’s stomach before throwing them into the bedside wastebasket, then put the container of lube back on the nightstand. Afterward, he flopped down into the crook of Aoba’s arm and sighed.

“So,” he said, tone already back to its normal coolness. “Were you planning being my rabbit for the entire day?”

“I was, but…” Aoba made a face down at himself as he took off his gloves and tossed them to the floor. In spite of the swift clean-up, there were still damp stains on the dress. “I’m definitely changing, now. Also, don’t think I didn’t notice that you tore the seat of my underwear right off.”

“More or less,” he replied with a complete lack of repentance. “Will you keep the ears on for me, at least?”

“If you’re _really_ that into them, then sure. Just for you.” Aoba leaned close and kissed him on the nose. “But after you rest. You'll need some energy if you want to go round two with me.”

“I meant what I said. We're playing rough when I wake up.” Noiz reached over and threaded his fingers into Aoba’s hair, undoing the bun he had twisted it into. “And I’ll make you beg, then, too.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Aoba. He pressed his lips against Noiz’s, partially to shut him up. “Go to sleep, Noiz. Welcome back home.”

Noiz hummed, weary and content, before closing his eyes and nestling closer to Aoba, who placed his hands on top of the arm Noiz slung around his waist, stroking it and playing with Noiz’s fingers. For some reason, he wasn’t all that tired. He stayed on the bed for a long while, savoring the simple happiness of listening to Noiz breathing evenly in his sleep.


End file.
